MENTA
by HaruhiFujiokaLi
Summary: Pasado un tiempo el secreto de Haruhi ha sido revelado, después de todo era difícil que ella y Tamaki estuvieran juntos si todos pensaban que era un chico; sin embargo los corazones son frágiles e incluso Haruhi se ve tentada...pero por quien?
1. Prólogo

**MENTA**

**Prólogo**

-…Haruhi-dijo al fin, parecía que esa palabra había agotado todas sus fuerzas, por que lucía cansado, las manos le temblaban y sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas

Ella lo miraba con atención, pensó en decirle algo, pero se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo, así que permaneció callada, posando sus hermosos ojos cafés sobre él.

-H...Haruhi-repitió él- yo…bueno…yo sólo…-respiraba muy hondo, sentía que el aliento se le acababa, sacudió la cabeza varias veces y después de unos segundos volteó a mirarla fijamente y habló muy decidido y seguro de sí mismo, pero no por eso las manos dejaban de temblarle-yo sólo vine a decirte que…¡rayos!...vine a decirte que…..¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

La noticia no pareció caerle de sorpresa, permaneció ahí mirándolo tranquilamente…pero la realidad era otra, fue una noticia tan inesperada que no sabía que hacer, sólo optó por permanecer tranquila, pensando, mirándolo. Sin embargo él la miraba con desesperación, quería una respuesta, una palabra, una mirada distinta, ¡algo!, y lo quería ya…pero ella seguía ahí sin hacer nada como diciéndole _"¿Se te ofrece algo más?"._ Era una tensión que él ya no podía aguantar más, así que en un impulso desesperado, tomó su rostro con sus temblorosas manos, lo acercó al suyo y la besó.

Fue algo tan rápido, que ella apenas sintió sus labios contra los de él, y cuando reaccionó estaba mirándolo de nuevo. Bajó la mirada nerviosa, pensó mucho sus palabras, y después de unos segundos dio un fuerte suspiro para poder comenzar hablar.

-Esto….bueno yo-dijo alzando la mirada, pero él ya no estaba, giro un poco la cabeza y lo vio correr por la calle- ¡ESPERA!- gritó de nuevo, pero parecía que él ya no la escuchaba- espera Hi…Hikaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡EL HOST CLUB ESTA ABIERTO!

…Sin embargo, el ambiente hoy era un poco distinto, ¡y no era para menos!, apenas la semana anterior el secreto de Haruhi, que por tanto tiempo había sido guardado, fue al fin revelado. Muy en contra de Kyouya, Tamaki decidió dar al host y a las clientas una semana de descanso, _Hay que dejar que lo asimilen _fue su excusa _Es un tema un poco delicado. _Pero aún a pesar de eso, el número de clientas era mayor al que esperaban, no era precisamente por Haruhi, pero el fin de cursos estaba cerca y con ello la despedida de Honey y Mori del host…

-Justo como lo pensé-murmuro para sí mismo Kyouya muy enfadado-Haruhi sigue sola, ¡¡y ése idiota de Tamaki!!, todavía se le ocurre darnos una semana libre; a éste paso Haruhi no saldará su deuda jamás.

Y, en efecto, Haruhi permanecía completamente sola, sentada en su sillón habitual y mirando nostálgicamente a la mesita de té frente a ella. Consiente de su situación, no se había atrevido a acercarse a nadie en el transcurso del día, excepto a los chicos del host; y aún así seguía usando el uniforme para hombres de Ouran. Dio un gran suspiro y miró la mesa de Honey y Mori, abarrotada de chicas…y sintió una gran tristeza _¡Basta! No puedo estar así sólo por el hecho de estar sola _pensó para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba anteriormente, pero ahora fijándola sobre Honey y Mori, y volvió a sentirse triste…._o_ _¿Será que…?_

-¡Haruhi!-ella dio un gran salto, estaba tan concentrada en Honey y Mori que no vio llegar a Kaoru-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah…sí, sólo que el ambiente se siente un poco raro hoy, ¿no crees?

-Esto…-balbuceó Kaoru, quien al escuchar la respuesta de Haruhi había quedado muy sorprendido-bueno…pues jamás creí que algo como quedarte sin clientas en el host llegara a afectarte tanto y mu…

-¡No!-dijo Haruhi casi gritando para sacar a Kaoru de su error-no es eso, estoy segura U, aunque ahora que lo mencionas…me pregunto por que Tamaki habrá tomado la decisión de hacer público mi secreto, para que después me pidiera permanecer en el host, ¿No te parece ilógico?, era casi obvio que ya nadie vendría aquí por mí y…

-Haruhi-la interrumpió Kaoru riendo, la miraba con extrañeza- ¿En serio no sabes?, es más…¡¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas?!

-¡¿Hah?!...bueno…supongo que… ¡no sé!...supongo que ya no era necesario mantener el secreto ahora que Honey y Mori se van, pues supongo que…-no pudo terminar su frase y la tristeza de nuevo se apodero de ella _Puede ser que…_

-Supones muchas cosas ¿no crees?-dijo Kaoru sonriéndole y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla-¡Bueno!...cambiando un poco de tema…-dijo al mismo que miraba a su alrededor, Haruhi sintió un escalofrío, estaba casi segura de lo que Kaoru estaba apunto de decir, pero decidió no evadirlo-Hikaru me lo ha contado todo…

-.-U Era eso, lo sabía.

-¡Ah! Bueno sí, con respecto a eso….quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo esta él?

-Pues digamos que él esta bien, tu NO respuesta le afecto un poco los nervios, pero dijo que se esperaba algo así de ti, así que esta bien….

-Pufff-suspiró-por un momento creí que el estaría enfadado conmigo o algo así, ¡No me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día!

-Bueno, tiene sus razones, creyó que la enfadada serías tú y por eso no ha querido darte la cara en todo el día ¡y con justa razón!, mira que besarte a la fuerza y después salir corriendo…

¡EL BESO! Sí, Haruhi se esperaba que Hikaru le contara todo con lujo de detalles a Kaoru, lo que en verdad no se esperaba era que Kaoru viniera después a decírselo a ella.

-Pues yo…-dijo Haruhi algo nerviosa-yo creo que lo mejor sería que ambos olvidáramos lo sucedido, ¿No crees? -.-U

-Pues sí, pero ese no es el punto, yo sólo venía a pedirte que los disculpes, conoces a Hikaru, te quiere mucho, pero ya sabes como es, demasiado impulsivo y desesperado, y hace y dice cosas sin pensarlas bien, pero por favor, discúlpalo…

-No te preocupes Kaoru-dijo suspirando y se sintió un poco más tranquila-lo único que yo espero es que él entienda que yo…simplemente no puedo corresponderle…

-Créeme Haruhi, él ha entendido eso desde hace mucho…lo único que él quería era que supieras sus sentimientos; además todos sabemos bien lo que pasará de ahora en adelante…

-De… ¿ahora en adelante….? O.O?

Kaoru soltó una risita muy ligera

-Si Haruhi, de ahora en adelante…la verdadera razón por la que Tamaki hizo público tu secreto

...

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el prólogo de MENTA

Se preguntarán por que prólogo y no capitulo, buenu, pues pensé que era muy ilógico ponerlo como capitulo ya que esto casi no tiene nada que ver con el resto de la historia, de hecho se basa más que nada en la confesión de Hikaru…que en vdd no tiene mucho que ver con la historia.

El punto importante aquí es "La razón de Tamaki" en la cual enfocare el 1er capitulo y es donde empieza la historia realmente.

Entonces… ¿Hikaru que?...buenu…el prólogo es dedicado para mi amiga Yami!!, a ella es a la que le gusta la pareja de HikaruXHaruhi así que llegamos ah cierto acuerdo y bueno ¿para que les cuento? El punto es que la escena de HikaruXHaruhi es sólo por ella y bueno, tmb para todas ls fans de esta pareja…¬¬U que en realidad a mi no me gusta nada pero buenu.

Ah si bueno les pido reviews!! Por favor!! Es el 1er fic que publico así que su opinión es muy importante para mi además de que me será de gran ayuda, y sin mas que decir (por que ya dije mucho) me retiro

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Haruhi Fujioka Li


	2. Ichigo no Kokoro

**ICHIGO NO KOKORO**

Miraba su puerta desde abajo, daba unos pasos acercándose a las escaleras pero de inmediato volvía a su escondite tras el poste de luz que se situaba frente al pequeño complejo de departamentos. Sentía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que de un momento a otro se le saldría del pecho _Tranquilo, tranquilo…toma aire, respira…1…2…3_ Aún así y con todos los ánimos que el mismo se daba no podía moverse de ahí por más que lo intentara _Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que salga….y… ¿si no sale jamás?, KAMI!! Ayuda por favor YY _y con lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos seguía mirando su puerta tras el poste de luz.

La gente al pasar lo miraba, después de todo era un chico que en cualquier lugar llamaba la atención, pero en esa posición y oculto tras un poste de luz lucía realmente PATÉTICO…siempre preocupado por su apariencia, pero en ese tiempo no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado? _¿Qué importa eso? _No pensaba moverse hasta hablar con ella pero… _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? _

De pronto vio a una señora, por cierto muy familiar, acercarse hasta aquella puerta y llamar dos o tres veces. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Haruhi salir a recibirla. Ambas intercambiaron algunas cuantas palabras cuando de repente…

-¡¿Hah?!-escuchó gritar a Haruhi repentinamente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al barandal y posaba la mirada sobre él- ¡¿…sempai?!

- Ha…Haruhi…

_-.-U Me han descubierto_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

El sólo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en forma de respuesta. Ya había pasado un rato desde que Tamaki había entrado en casa de Haruhi, sin embargo no había podido dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Se avergonzaba tanto de que Haruhi lo hubiera visto en su ridículo escondite, que prefería permanecer callado…cosa que a ella empezaba a enfadarle.

-Uhhh-suspiro ella un poco exhausta-será mejor que me apresure con las labores del hogar, papá no tarda en llegar. ¡Ah! Sempai, si necesitas algo solo avísame, ¿sale?

_O.O Ranka…¡¡ ¿A punto de llegar?!... _

-Haruhi-se apresuro a decir cuando ella estaba apunto de ponerse de pie-¿podemos….hablar?

-Es lo que he intentado hacer desde el momento en el que entraste -.-U

-Ah…-dijo sonrojado y agachando la cabeza-y… ¿como te has sentido con todo esto de tu secreto y el host?

-Esto…pues supongo que bien

- Me alegra mucho- dijo alzando el rostro para poder mirarla, ella también lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos cafés, acto que hizo que el se sonrojara aun más.

_Este sentimiento…_Sentía que el momento había llegado, pero no sabía como actuar; si sólo con mirarla sentía que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta…_este sentimiento…_armándose de valor, tomando aire, cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente de nuevo

_Este sentimiento….quiero compartirlo, quiero vivirlo, quiero disfrutarlo…sólo contigo_

-Haruhi...-dijo de la forma más dulce e inocente, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y acercándolo al de él-creo que….te amo… ¿se…serías mi novia?

_No de nuevo…_Pero esta vez era diferente, en el fondo de su corazón había estado esperando a que Tamaki por fin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿pero por que así de repente?...no sabía que decir, sólo sentía como el color se le subía a las mejillas sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por que él no lo notara.

-Bueno… yo sempai…-dijo con una voz temblorosa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó de repente en sus labios, una sonrisa que por más que ella se esforzara en ocultarla, no podía; era muy evidente, estaba emocionada-…yo…no sé que…

-Shhh…no Haruhi, no más sempai-dijo colocando suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, evitando así que dijera palabras innecesarias; después sonrió para terminar su frase-…creo que ya se la respuesta

Y tomó de nuevo su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó a ella muy lentamente. Ella sólo quedo paralizada, sintió que se desmayaría cuando él se detuvo un instante y pudo sentir su respiración en sus labios…no pensaba en nada, sólo con sentir era suficiente. Y fue así que sus labios se juntaron, en el momento más hermoso que ambos habían vivido, procurando hacerlo lo más lento posible, disfrutarlo y dándose el tiempo suficiente para grabarlo en su memoria.

Un momento después, él la miraba…ella sólo sonreía sonrojada y agachando la mirada. La amaba tanto… cada detalle de ella, cada gesto, cada mirada y al sentirse correspondido…no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, tiernamente, sentir su cabeza en su pecho y acariciarle el cabello…_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_…simplemente no podía ser más feliz. Ella escuchaba su corazón latir, con un brazo rodeaba su cintura y el otro permanecía acomodado en su pecho…se sentía tan confundida, todo había sido tan repentino…pero estaba feliz, probablemente más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido; cerró los ojos y recordaba con suspiro lo sucedido unos momentos atrás…_Amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes...y amo lo que dices, lo que callas…amo tus instantes y lo eterno_

-Te amo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que no podía ser tan perfecto…creo que no debió de haberle dicho lo de Ranka…_ ¿Por qué justo en el mejor momento?..._Muy repentinamente Tamaki la había apartado de él, tenía una cara de susto y estaba muy pálido, Haruhi había comenzado a preocuparse cuando él dijo de pronto

-Ranka…¡¡va a matarme si me encuentra aquí O.O!!

_¿ERA SÓLO ESO?_

-Ahh… ¿era eso?...bueno no tienes por que preocuparte…él no llegará hasta mañana:sólo lo mencioné hace un momento para que te apresurarás a hablar…espero que no te moleste

-Ahh…-sintió vergüenza de él mismo, acabar con un momento tan hermoso sólo por esos ataques de histeria, pero en esos momentos nada podía acabar con su felicidad, volvió a abrazarla y le besó la frente-¡AY!... Mi querida fresita/

_o.O ¡¡ ¿Fresita?!_

-¿Hah?

-¡Sí!-dijo él muy orgulloso de su comentario-por que eres igual de tierna, dulce, linda, hermosa…

_¿Una fresa puede ser todo eso? _Pensaba Haruhi mientras Tamaki proseguía con su lista, pero ¿Qué le podía hacer? Si después de todo eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, la inocencia con la que sólo él podía ver las cosas.

-Ahh-dijo Haruhi cuando Tamaki terminó con su larga lista-Entonces…creo que debo de tomarlo con un halago… ¿no?

-…¬¬U… ¿Cómo?

-Nada- dijo Haruhi soltando un bufido risueño- mi querido tontito

Le plantó un besito en la boca y volvió a abrazarlo y de pronto se le vino algo a la mente… _¿Era esto a lo que Kaoru se refería?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomados de la mano y sonrojados, fue así como llegaron a la escuela. Ella aún vestida con el uniforme para hombres, pero eso ya no importaba. Todos alrededor los miraban, pero eso tampoco importaba, sólo su felicidad…

Fueron encontrándose uno a uno a los miembros de host club, todos ellos parecían emocionados y los felicitaban, incluso Hikaru; todos excepto uno…

Haruhi sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, sentía una mirada muy pesada sobre ella. En efecto, era una mirada llena de celos, algo de rencor y sobretodo coraje; una mirada que permanecía oculta tras un par de cristales…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ahhh por fín!! Terminado el 1er capitulo de MENTA! Aquí es donde verdaderamente empieza la historia!! Estoy muy emocionada y sobretodo inspirada para los sigs caps!!

Hay algunas partes que no me gustaron mucho de este cap ¬¬…pero conste que me esforcé mucho 8(o)8 Ahota que lo leo de nuevo me da un poco de coraje...tantas hrs para escribir algo que leo super rapido -.-U

Buenu aquí les dejo unas aclaraciones que creo que son necesarias:

1-En la parte de Tamaki y Haruhi…o sea la del beso, todas las frases que empiezan con "Amo" no son mías, son de una canción llamada…"Amo" -.-U interpretada por Axel Fernando. En verdad millones de gracias a Blas!!, yo estaba escribiendo esa parte del fic cuando él me pasó la canción…me dieron ganas de llorar YY así que le anexé las frases que mas se acomodaban a la escena y TADAN! Así quedó, espero que les haya gustado esa parte

2- "Bufido risueño"…no sabía como escribir ese sonido. Muchas gracias a MiekoSakuraChan que fue ella quien escribió esta expresión en su fic "Amor de ley" enserio léanlo!! Esta buenísimo! Amo ese fic XD!!

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por los reviews!! Dejen más y más para saber como seguir con la redacción de mi fic y sus predicciones ¿Quién será la persona que tentara a Haruhi en un futuro? ¿Será posible que esa persona logre acabar con esta relación tan inocente? (por favor las personas que ya lo sepan no lo digan -.-U) y de antemano gracias!! Y yo me paso a retirar

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Haruhi Fujioka Li


	3. Menta

**MENTA**

-¡Haruhi-kun!...oh…lo siento…Haruhi-chan, dime ¿Por qué sigues usando el uniforme de hombres? Si ya todos sabemos la verdad, digo, sería un poco raro verte vestido… ¡vestida!... así, pero nos acostumbraríamos rápidamente

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy ya muy acostumbrada a este uniforme, además de que se me hace mucho más cómodo vestir así a traer falda o vestido

-Y dime Haruhi-chan-intervino Kurakano mirando sigilosamente alrededor por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar-¿Cómo es Tamaki…? Bueno, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

-¡¿HAH?!-dijo ella casi gritando y sonrojándose un poco, no sabía exactamente a lo que Kurakano se refería…pero tenía una ligera idea _¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?_

Todas rieron y Haruhi, para evitarse la pena de contestar, rió con ellas. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde la primera vez que Haruhi y Tamaki habían entrado al instituto tomados de la mano, y la popularidad de Haruhi en el Host Club había aumentado de una forma impresionante en muy pocos días; pero ahora las chicas la buscaban de una forma diferente. Al ser la única chica que había convivido tanto tiempo con los chicos del Host y además ¡haberse ganado el corazón de Tamaki!, todas buscaban en Haruhi un consejo de x o y situación, pero ¿Qué sabía Haruhi de eso?, si había estado actuando como chico casi un año completo _Es sólo cuestión de ser tu misma, _era lo único que podía responderles por que de hecho eso fue lo que ella estuvo haciendo aunque esa no fuera la respuesta que ellas esperaban.

-Haruhi-chan, ahora que Honey y Mori se van del instituto ¿no sabes si habrá algún miembro nuevo en el Host?

-Ahh… no, Tamaki aún no me ha informado algo así- y dirigió su mirada que de repente su puso nostálgica hacia la mesa de Honey y Mori.

La mesa de ambos estaba mas llenan que la de ella y era muy lógico pues en dos días se llevaría la ceremonia de fin de año en el instituto…y después de eso, ellos dos no volverían al Host Club jamás _Efectivamente…es eso lo que me pasa_, pensaba para si misma viendo a Honey y luego mirando detenidamente a Mori. El chico, al sentir la mirada de ella sobre él, giro su cabeza y posó sus negros ojos sobre los cafés de ella. Haruhi se perdió un momento en esos ojos que expresaban nada y mucho a la vez, jamás les había prestado tanta atención como 

en ese momento _Definitivamente…lo…¡los! voy a extrañar_, y sonrió amablemente al chico que seguía mirándola, él le devolvió el gesto de igual forma.

-¡HARUHI!-gritó Renge sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Perdón?- se apresuro a decir Haruhi

-Llevo un rato hablándote -.-U…me pregunto en que estabas pensando…

-¿Hah? Bueno….yo…no, no pensaba nada-titubeó un poco nerviosa sin percatarse de que estaba sonrojándose

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Kurakano sarcásticamente-yo lo que creo es que Haruhi estaba pensando en la pregunta que hace un momento le hice, la cual por cierto evito responder, ¿cierto?

-Ah ¡no!, no es eso, eso sólo que…-dijo para evitar de nuevo responder la misma pregunta _Es sólo que... ¿en que estaba pensando?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Rayos!_ Pensó mientras corría por los pasillos del instituto lo más rápido que podía _Olvidé por completo que hoy Tamaki y yo no llegaríamos juntos a la escuela, ¡llegare tarde al último día de actividades en el Host! Kyouya debe de estar enfadado._

_Pero cuando abrí la puerta…._

-¡¿HAH?!

-¡¡Waaay!! Haru-chan, Haru-chan-la recibió el más pequeño de todos-¿Lo has visto?¡ Ha impuesto una nueva moda!!

-¿Moda? ¿Yo?

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, no eran una ni dos, eran casi todas las clientas del host las que ahora vestían el uniforme para hombres del instituto _¿Qué demonios…?_

-¡Haruhi! Por fin llegas, comenzaba a preocuparme por ti-dijo Tamaki casi gritando

-Ah, buenos días Tamaki… ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?

-Bueno…Honey-sempai tiene razón, has impuesto una nueva moda. Todas quieren ser así como tú, para poder ganar mi corazón-Haruhi lo miro un poco molesta…no sabía que le enojaba más, el ego de Tamaki o lo que estaba diciendo, él pareció no percatarse y continuó acercándose al oído de ella para 

decirle casi en un susurro- ¿Pero sabes algo? Tú eres y serás la única dueña de mi corazón, mi querida fresita n.n

_¿Otra vez con lo de fresita? -.-U_

_Bueno no importa_ Haruhi lo miró complacida con la última declaración que Tamaki le había hecho, le seguía molestando su ego…pero aún así lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a perdonarle muchas de sus tonterías n.nU en fin, así se había enamorado de él…pero ¿Cómo demostrárselo en ese instante? _¡Ah si! _Un beso, esa era la forma; y sin pensarlo dos veces lo jaló de la corbata acercándolo hacia ella cuando de repente…

-Haruhi…-esa voz había dejado helados a ambos y se detuvieron en seco

-Ah sempai…buenos días-dijo nerviosa aún sosteniendo a Tamaki de la corbata, él seguía en la misma posición en la que Haruhi lo había dejado-Esto…perdona por haber llegado tarde, lo que pasa es que…

-Sabes que no hay excusa-le replicó Kyouya acomodándose las gafas-y mucho menos en un día tan importante como éste

-Si lo sé….lo siento

-Con sentirlo no basta…bueno ¿y por que siguen ahí parados perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Vamos! Sus clientas los esperan

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a responderle, cuando Kyouya se enojaba daba mucho más miedo que cuando acababa de despertarse. Aún así en el fondo Haruhi se encontraba realmente molesta _¿Cómo que perdiendo el tiempo?_, se tranquilizo y siguió atendiendo a sus clientas como lo hacía de costumbre y así pasó un rato hasta que Tamaki llamo la atención de todos desde el centro del salón

-Permítanme todos un momento, como ya saben hoy es el último día de nuestros queridos Honey y Mori en el Host Club, y me gustaría…

_Su último día…_

La voz de Tamaki se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana. Haruhi los miró desde su asiento. No quería aceptarlo, empezar un año sin la compañía de Honey y Mori no iba a ser nada fácil. Esa extraña sensación de nostalgia la invadía de nuevo; ¡era muy estúpido! Por que obviamente iba a seguir frecuentándose, pero el hecho de ya no tenerlos tan cerca…la sumergía en tal estado de nostalgia, que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desaparecía, sólo alguien quedaba ahí…_Takashi…. ¡y Honey!, por supuesto_. De repente, el movimiento la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo?- fue lo primero que dijo al ver que todos salían de la sala

-Vamos Haru-chan-grito Honey desde la puesta de la sala de música-Tamaki nos ha preparado un banquete de despedida en salón principal

-Ahh claro-dijo ella levantándose torpemente

Estaba a punto de irse cuando vió su mesa, le molestaba dejarla en tal desorden; así que volvió a tratar de acomodar un poco lo cual le llevó un poco de tiempo. Se disponía a salir cuando alguien la detuvo apretándola fuertemente por los hombros

-¿Kyouya-sempai?

-Haruhi sólo quiero decirte una cosa- dijo él apretándola aún con mas fuerza

-Sempai- se quejó-estas lastimándome…

-Deja de hacerte la importante-le reclamó él sin prestar atención a lo que la chica le había dicho-el que seas la novia del hijo de director no quiere decir que seas más importante que el resto de la gente, así que deja de hacerte la importante y también deja de estar llamando la atención, ¿quieres?

Y de un fuerte empujón la apartó de su lado y salió de la sala. Haruhi no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, esa no era una reacción normal de Kyouya, _¿o si…?_

_¿Qué demonios es lo que le sucede?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…me siento ridícula

-Por supuesto que no- alegaron los gemelos admirando su obra de arte

-…aún así me siento ridícula

- Waaay ¡¡Haru-chan!! ¡¡Estoy seguro de que a Tama-chan le encantara!! ¿Verdad Takashi?

El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza. Por cada comentario que decían Haruhi sólo se sonrojaba más y más. Se miró al espejo y le gustaba lo que veía…pero jamás se había visto así y por eso mismo se sentía avergonzada

-Kaoru- dijo al chico que le estaba dando el último toque de maquillaje- ¡parezco hombre vestido de mujer!

-Se llaman travestis- fue su única respuesta-Honey, Mori, podrían acompañarme por nuestros trajes….por estar arreglando a esta niña creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde…

-Gracias por hacerme caso…. ¡¿qué?!-pregunto al único chico con el que se había quedado- estoy horrible, lo sé, no necesitas decirlo

-No estás horrible-le respondió Hikaru soltando una risita burlona-es sólo que…bueno es raro verte así

Ella sólo le regaló una sonrisa como respuesta, logrando con esto que Hikaru se sonrojara tan rápido que apenas y le dio tiempo de voltear a ver al techo para disimular. Para su buena suerte Kaoru con los otros dos chicos, entraron al cuarto en ese momento

-Hikaru, será mejor que te des prisa. La ceremonia de clausura esta apunto de comenzar, ¡ah! Haruhi toma estos son tus zapatos

-¡¿De tacón?!

-Claro, si no esa obra de arte que mi madre diseño para ti no luciría como debe-gritó Hikaru desde el vestidor, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban algunos reclamos de Kaoru cómo _Hikaru, quítate ya esa camisa de una buena vez o dame permiso para que yo lo haga_

_Que raro _Pensó Haruhi mientras se ponía el segundo zapato e intentaba ponerse en equilibrio _Los cuatro cambiándose en el mismo vestidor, bueno ya nada me sorprende….malditos tacones bastardos_

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- dijo Tamaki aventando la puerta y entrando en la sala muy de repente-Kyouya esta enfadado, faltan cinco minutos para que inicie la ceremonia…

-Tranquilo _tono_, ya estamos listos-dijo Hikaru saliendo del vestidor con los otros tres chicos

-Nos tomo algo de tiempoterminar con Haruhi

-Waaay Tama-chan, Haruhi quedó más hermosa que de costumbre

-¡¿Mi fresita?!-dijo Tamaki más emocionado que dudoso-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la tienen oculta?

-…aquí en el suelo….

-¡Haruhi!-gritó el emocionado-te ves tan hermosa…. ¿como llegaste ahí?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme de pie primero….?

-¡Claro!-y con un dulce abrazo, ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie, para después continuar-¡Oh cierto! Yo venía a decirles que Kyouya esta muy molesto TT será mejor que nos demos prisa y corramos

-¡¿Hah?! Pero yo ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie…-y justo cuando terminó su frase, sintió como sus pies se elevaban del suelo, giró su cabeza para ver quien la sostenía y se encontró con el rostro de Takashi, lo cual le provocó un inexplicable sonrojo inmediato

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto él a Tamaki, sin mirarla a ella

-Vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a acomodarse con sus compañeros de clase. Hikaru y Kaoru ayudaron a Haruhi a situarse hasta el frente de la fila, aún con esos tacones seguía siendo de las más pequeñas de su clase. Comenzó a buscar entre la multitud de alumnos a Tamaki y lo encontró de pie justo al lado de Kyouya. Éste último lucía más molesto de lo que había estado últimamente, Tamaki parecía estarle hablando pero Kyouya no se movía siquiera, permanecía cruzado de brazos mirando hacia al frente; Kyouya era un chico muy atractivo, y en ese traje negro formal y así de serio...se veía mejor que todos los chicos del host juntos, pero a Haruhi le preocupaba demasiado verlo así.

El director del instituto comenzó con el discurso, igual a todos los discursos de fin de curso; largos y tediosos. Haruhi comenzó a mirar a los miembros del presídium, pero le llamó mucho la atención ver que el padre de Kyouya se encontraba ahí también _¿Será beneficiario de Ouran?_

-…Y bueno-dijo el padre de Tamaki terminando su discurso-por último quiero ceder el micrófono al señor Ootori Yoshio que, al igual que los años pasados, premiara a los alumnos más destacados de este ciclo

-Gracias Yuzuru, cómo es costumbre, el grupo Ootori…-comenzó el padre de Kyouya, Haruhi pretendía poner atención hasta que unos murmullos a su espalda la distrajeron

-Claro, el grupo Ootori-dijo un chico-esto sólo lo hace para demostrar que su familia es la "mejor"

-Obviamente-respondió otro- igual que todos los años "Kyouya Ootori, el alumno más destacado del Instituto Ouran"

-¿Algún problema con eso?-escuchó decir a Hikaru muy enfadado

-Hikaru…tranquilízate, no vale la pena que te pongas así

-¡¿Podrían guardar silencio ya?!-dijo Haruhi volteando con una cara de fastidio que dejó a todos callados

-…. ¡Fujioka Haruhi!-escuchó de pronto su nombre por las bocinas

-¡¿HAH?!

-Felicidades Haruhi-le dijo Kurakano aclarándole la situación-fuiste el mejor promedio del primer año, tienes que pasar al frente a recoger tu reconocimiento

_¿Al frente…?_ Pero cómo, si apenas se mantenía de pie con esos tacones. Respiro profundo, dio un primer paso y sintió como su tobillo se movió bruscamente. No podía hacer el ridículo ante tanta gente que le aplaudía, podía escuchar a Tamaki a lo lejos gritando eufóricamente "¡¡ASÍ SE HACE MI FRESITA!!"…definitivamente, no podía hacer el ridículo ahí. Respiró hondo y dio otro paso, sintió su tobillo moverse bruscamente de nuevo. Sólo le quedaba una opción…así que decidida, se quitó ambos zapatos, y descalza caminó hasta donde se encontraba el padre de Kyouya. Sus compañeros, ante tal acción, se pusieron más eufóricos aún; y acompañada de gritos y aplausos, Haruhi recibió su reconocimiento.

-Por eso me agrada tanto esta chica-dijo Yoshio a Yuzuru-elimina todos los límites que su genero le presenta

-Claro, tenía que ser la chica que Tamaki escogió-respondió el otro presumiendo, acto que molesto evidentemente a Yoshio

-Continuemos con el mejor reconocimiento del segundo año-dijo Yoshio por el micrófono poniéndose serio de nuevo-que será otorgado a Ootori Kyouya

Kyouya pasó al frente, serio como había estado todo este último tiempo; acompañado de los aplausos de sus admiradoras y de los gritos eufóricos que Honey-sempai estaba dando. Recogió el reconocimiento a manos de su padre y sólo pudo escuchar de su boca algo así como "Estoy muy decepcionado de ti", Kyouya fingió no haberlo escuchado y regresó al lugar que ocupaba inicialmente _Esto era lo único que me faltaba_.

El premio al alumno mas destacado del tercer año también fue entregado. Haruhi seguía de pie, pero ahora usaba unas "sandalias de emergencia" como les llamaban los gemelos, que hacían juego perfecto con su vestido. _Por que no me las dieron desde un principio…bueno no importa_

-Y ahora será entregado el último reconocimiento al alumno con el promedio más alto en el instituto…

-Ootori Kyouya-volvieron los murmullos a su espalda a distraer a Haruhi-puedo apostarlo, ese Yoshio es un presumido

-… ¡Fujioka Haruhi!

-¡¿HAH?!

-Haruhi estas en las nubes, obtuviste el mejor promedio del año-dijo Kurakano de nuevo aclarándole la situación-Muchas Felicidades

Haruhi, muy confundida, pasó de nuevo al frente por su reconocimiento; ella también estaba segura de que Kyouya era el mejor alumno de Ouran. Le parecía un poco egoísta, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de ella misma haber obtenido el mejor promedio y con una sonrisa enorme regresó al lugar en donde se encontraba, no sin antes haber sido felicitada más de una vez por Yoshio y Yuzuru. Fue así como concluyo la ceremonia y todos los alumnos fueron invitados a un gran banquete que se ofrecería en el salón principal. Haruhi llegó de la mano de Tamaki, quien no deja de festejarla con un montón de besos y abrazos, que sólo hacían que la sonrisa de la chica se hiciera más y más grande.

Un descuido de Tamaki, eso fue la causa.

Dejó sola a Haruhi por un momento para ir a despedirse de sus clientas del tercer año y a perder el tiempo llenándolas de elogios y demás. Kurakano aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Haruhi, con una copa llena de algo que parecía ser vino.

-¡Kurakano-chan!, aún somos menores de edad, se supone que aun están prohibidas para nosotros las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Haruhi, te preocupas mucho….es sólo jugo de uva…

-Menos mal

-¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo que tú. Estos tacones empiezan a cansarme y a cada paso que doy mis tobillos tiemblan

-Será mejor que te sientes-dijo Haruhi apurada, quien aún no había perdido la caballerosidad que había adquirido en el host club-mira, ahí hay una silla libre, vamos

-Claro

Kurakano intentó dar un paso, pero su tobillo se le doblo casi por completo y tropezó. No llegó al suelo por que Haruhi alcanzó a detenerla y la sostuvo entre sus brazos

-¡¿Estas bien?!-preguntó asustada mientras un grupo se formó a su alrededor para ver que estaba pasando

-Claro, no te preocupes. Uno de mis tobillos perdió fuerza… ¡Por Dios!-gritó Kurakano poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que miraba a Haruhi-Mira lo que te he hecho, en verdad lo siento

-Ah, no te preocupes-dijo Haruhi mirando su vestido que estaba completamente sucio por el jugo que había derramado Kurakano sobre ella al caer-lo importante es saber que tú estas bien n.n

-¡Haruhi!-dijo Tamaki saliendo de entre la multitud-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, sólo que estoy un poco sucia…será mejor que vaya a cambiarme

-Está bien…aquí te espero, luego iré a dejarte a tu casa

Haruhi respondió a Tamaki con un beso en la mejilla, y luego salió corriendo hacia la tercera sala de música. En su camino notó algo un poco extraño, se había topado con varios miembros de la policía privada de la familia Ootori _Debe ser por que los hijos de las familias más ricas de todo Japón se encuentran en el salón en este momento, no pueden correr ningún riesgo_ Pensó risueña para si misma entrando en la sala y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Buscó un uniforme a su medida y comenzó a quitarse su sucio vestido. Se había colocado el pantalón y los zapatos del uniforme, sólo le faltaba ponerse su camisa, la corbata y el saco; cuando sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su casi desnuda espalda…alguien había entrado en la sala. Tomó su camisa lo más rápido que pudo y se cubrió todo cuanto pudo, giró para encontrarse con la figura de Kyouya y la puerta cerrándose tras de él.

-¡Sempai!, ¿podrías salir un momento por favor?

Kyouya no dijo nada, sólo camino lentamente hacia ella hasta dejarla arrinconada contra la pared. Haruhi lo miraba temerosa preguntándose qué era lo que pretendía, estaba punto de empujarlo cuando Kyouya la tomó por los hombros apretándola

-Haruhi-comenzó él-te dije que dejaras de hacerte la importante, ¿cierto?

-Sempai…suéltame-dijo ella tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Kyouya-estas lastimándome

-¿Por qué Haruhi?-dijo él casi gritando-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre el centro de atención? ¿Por que mi padre te aprecia tanto? ¿Por qué?, y lo más importante… ¿Por qué aún así me gustas tanto?

-¿…sempai…?

-No importa-dijo él soltando una risita son dejar de tomarla por los hombros-¿sabes algo? Cómo buen Ootori me gusta obtener lo que quiero, y si no lo obtengo por las buenas…será por las malas

-Kyouya-dijo Haruhi débilmente, un miedo horrible le recorría su interior-será mejor que me sueltes de una buena vez…además Tamaki y Kurakano están esperándome abajo, si no regreso pronto se preocuparan y seguramente vendrán a buscarme, es algo que a ti no te conviene

-Haruhi, Haruhi-dijo Kyouya riendo casi a carcajadas-esa inocencia tuya, no pensé que fueras a creerte el numerito que Kurakano armó para que llegaras aquí, en verdad a mí se me hizo una idea estúpida

-¿…cómo?

-¿O qué? ¿Crees que ella después de enterarse de tu secreto se quedaría así de tranquila?, no Haruhi, las mujeres suele ser vengativas y en especial una mujer que ha sido decepcionada amorosamente. Pero no perderé mi tiempo dándote explicaciones, ¿comenzamos?

_¡¡ ¿Comenzamos?!_ Haruhi jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en el instante en que Kyouya comenzó a besarle el cuello y colocó uno de sus brazos tras su cintura para apretarla aún más contra la pared. Ella comenzó a golpearlo llena de coraje con el brazo que le quedó libre, se arrepintió de no haber tomado clases de defensa personal como lo había pensado una vez y más aún cuando oyó a Kyouya burlándose con una risa de los inútiles esfuerzo que estaba haciendo

-No me parece nada gracioso-dijo ella con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos-suéltame de una buena vez

-Ah…Haruhi no te veo reír, estoy de acuerdo contigo…hagamos esto un poco más divertido

Con la mano que tenía en la cintura de Haruhi, Kyouya comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una caricia seductora empezando desde arriba hasta llegar a la parte más baja de espalda, cómo si estuviera dibujando su figura y guardándola en su mente.

-¡AUXILIO!-gritó ella como último recurso desesperado, para su sorpresa, Kyouya se detuvo en ese momento, sintió sus labios acercarse a su oído

-Cierto, se me había olvidado decírtelo ¿Te encontraste con alguno de los miembros de mi policía privada? Por que, adivina para que están aquí…supongo que lo estas adivinando. Sí, están para detener a cualquier estúpido que quiera acercarse a esta sala

-¿Alguna vez consideraste que yo no soy un estúpido?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¡Mori-sempai!-dijo Haruhi sorprendida mirando a su salvador

¿En que momento había llegado? Que importa, había llegado y punto. Kyouya lo miraba consternado y soltó por fin a Haruhi. Ella de inmediato corrió a ponerse su camisa que permanecía en el suelo y se quedó parada, temerosa aún por lo que Kyouya pudiera hacer

-Ah Takashi… ¿has venido a unírtenos?

-No seas idiota

-Bueno, si lo prefieres puedes empezar tu primero. Piénsalo, cuando volverás a tener así a Haruhi, creo que…

Takashi le soltó un fuerte puñetazo de repente a Kyouya que lo dejo tirado en el suelo y con la boca sangrando. Haruhi espantada soltó un pequeño gritito, jamás se imaginó a los miembros del Host de esa forma, y se sentía culpable. Kyouya se levantó del suelo limpiándose el corrito de sangre que le escurría por la boca

-Ahora entiendo, esta bien Takashi, los dejo solos- y salió corriendo de la sala

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

No es que Kyouya fuera malo, simplemente era la primera vez en su vida que se enamoraba de alguien; y al no sentirse correspondido, fue esa la única forma en la que pudo actuar…Haruhi creía entenderlo así. Le costaba trabajo respirar y aún temblaba de miedo hasta que Takashi se acercó a ella

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-….Sí-respondió ella con un gran esfuerzo y dos lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

Se sintió abrazada por Takashi, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan protegida como en ese momento, el susto le estaba pasando, pero quería permanecer un rato más ahí en los brazos de Takashi para tranquilizarse, antes de bajar a encontrarse con Tamaki y fingir que nada había pasado

-Gracias Takashi-dijo separándose de él y mirándolo, él también la miraba

_Otra vez esta sensación_

Esos ojos negros que la llamaban tanto, volvió a perderse en ellos como lo había hecho unos días antes. Cuando se dio cuenta sus rostros estaban tan cerca que compartían el aire que respiraban _No…no de nuevo_ Se dijo Haruhi pensando por unos instantes que Takashi haría lo que Kyouya había dicho

_No…pero… ¿cómo?_

Se preguntó al darse cuenta que no sólo Takashi se había acercado a ella; sino que ella también se había acercado a él, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies. Llena de miedo por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, movió su mirada en todas direcciones si mover su cabeza del lugar en el que estaba hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Takashi de nuevo. El acerco su rostro al de ella hasta el punto en que sus labios se rozaron y ahí se detuvo. Haruhi nerviosa respiro su fresco aroma, todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo poco a poco

_Este aroma, jamás podré olvidarlo, este aroma a…a…_

-Menta…-fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de darse a si misma el último empujón hacia los labios del moreno

Fue así como en la soledad de la tercera sala de música…la historia del amor de Haruhi comenzó

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas de la autora:

¡¿Qué demonios?!

Ni yo misma me esperaba lo que escribí, pero así resultaron las cosas… esta historia se ha convertido en un Tamaki X Haruhi X Takashi, OMG!!

Bueno de este capitulo cabe mencionar que no me gustó mucho, mucho dialogo para mi gusto pero la inspiración me faltó un poco, les prometo que los próximos serán mejores, enserio ¡¡LO PROMETO!!

Si esto también esta muy largo, que ya me dio flojera revisarlo así que de antemano les pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que se encuentren a su paso

Y agradecimientos

A Erick por toda la ayuda en la redacción y a Blas de nuevo por esperar hasta estas hrs de la noche sólo para leer el capitulo

Bueno esto se esta poniendo bueno, así que por favor tengan paciencia para los próximos capítulos, les prometo no tardar tanto por que (hasta donde tengo planeado) este será el capitulo más largo de todos

Me retiro gracias por los reviews y dejen más y más, por favor

Atte.:

Haruhi Fujioka Li


	4. Chocolate

**CHOCOLATE**

-Haruhi…

Al oír su nombre, y sin abrir un sólo ojo, la chica dejó salir un pequeño quejido de su garganta, y en seguida se escondió bajo las cobijas que cubrían su futón; lo cual sólo significaba algo: esa mañana el sueño podía más que ella…cosa sucedía muy rara vez.

-¡Haruhi!-repitió Mei-chan quitándole las cobijas de la cara y moviéndola para que su amiga abriera sus ojos-será mejor que te levantes de una vez, Tamaki no tarda en llegar por nosotras, ya sabes esa extraña tendencia que tiene a levantarse temprano -.-U

-Mejor no quiero ir…-dijo parpadeando un poco y tapándose de nuevo todas las cobijas sobre de su cara

-¿Estas segura?...

Haruhi, en forma de respuesta, se quitó las cobijas de la cara, se sentó sobre el futón para tallarse un poco los ojos y después se puso de pie para comenzar a recoger y sacudir sus cobijas. Tenía una cara de sueño con la que no podía; sus ojos y ojeras reflejaban cansancio, es más, ni si quiera había podido abrir sus ojos por completo _Debimos de habernos dormido temprano_ Pensó mientras suspiraba _Me hubiera esperado hasta encontrarnos en Gion para contarle todo a Mei-chan, -.-U en fin…espero poder dormir un poco en el camino_. Su amiga la miro y soltó una sonrisa, casi como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos

-¿Piensas decírselo a Tamaki?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio

-Creo que es lo más correcto…

-No lo hagas

-¿Hah?-exclamó Haruhi un poco indignada, no esperaba que ella le dijera eso

-No vale la pena arruinar tu recién comenzada relación por algo insignificante…por que fue insignificante para ti… ¿cierto?-volteó a ver a su amiga y ella como respuesta sólo agacho la cabeza mientras acomodaba su futón en su lugar-bueno, el que calla otorga, ¿no? _Eso espero… _¡Ay Haruhi, Haruhi!, tardas años en besar a alguien y ahora en menos de dos semanas cuatro chicos, muy guapos por cierto, ¡¡te han besado!! ; oye… ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

-¿Tu kimono? ¿No piensas llevarlo? Mei, vamos a Gion…seguramente Tamaki querrá que usemos ese tipo de ropa todo el tiempo y…

-Tranquila Haruhi-la interrumpió su amiga al mismo tiempo que metía su Kimono en un armario junto a su futón-hice una apuesta con Honey, gané y el me dará en Gion un kimono, ¿no te parece genial?

-¡¿HONEY-SEMPAI?!

-Bueno en realidad me lo dará Kaoru, pero Honey lo pagó

-No, no…a lo que me refiero es a… ¡¿todos ellos nos acompañarán?!

-Claro, todos los del host irán menos Kyouya…y con justa razón, mira que si me lo llegó a encontrar en un tiempo menor a un mes, juro que lo voy a…

Haruhi se sentó en el suelo y dejó de prestar atención a su amiga, por fin había despertado por competo. Le costaba trabajo respirar y su cuerpo se estremeció, pues de repente había vuelto a su cabeza el recuerdo de ese beso con Takashi. En los días previos al viaje, había logrado tranquilizarse; pensó que no lo vería en mucho tiempo, años tal vez, y que el viaje con Tamaki serviría para fortalecer su relación y olvidarse de todo…pues creía que el viaje era sólo con él y que Mei los acompañaría sólo por orden de Ranka. Sintió como todos sus planes se le venían abajo en un instante, aún no sabía cual sería su reacción al ver a Takashi de nuevo, sintió miedo.

-Mei…-dijo cuando su amiga había acabado de maldecir a Kyouya-…mejor no quiero ir

-¿Haruhi?-preguntó ella preocupada al ver a su amiga con la cabeza abajo

_No siempre el que calla otorga…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡OH!, Haruhi mira lo que dice aquí: Esta parte de la Ciudad de Kioto tiene dos distritos donde hay geishas: Gion Kobu y Gion Higashi.

_ creo que no podre dormir en lo que resta del camino -.-U_

-Mira Haruhi-continuó el rubio emocionado leyendo un folleto que tenía en las manos-Hay una creencia errónea acerca de que Gion fue un distrito de prostitución.

-… ¿ah si?...

-Sí, pero como todos sabemos… ¡¿Haruhi?!… ¿estas bien?-preguntó Tamaki al voltear a ver a su compañera de viaje, ella se encontraba recargada en el cristal del auto mirando hacia afuera con la boca entreabierta, parecía estar aburrida…o apunto de desmayarse o.o ¿?; pero esas granees ojeras lo hicieron entender que lo que realmente le pasaba a su querida "fresita"…era falta de sueño; se sonrió a sí mismo y sin pensarlo, acercó a Haruhi hacia su regazo para terminar diciendo-esta bien mi querida fresita, descansa…en cuanto lleguemos a Gion te contaré todo lo que quieras saber

_Es que…no es que me importe mucho…_Haruhi no pudo terminar su frase ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, mucho menos decirlo; sólo sintió cómo sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación de emoción invadió su interior al estar tan cerca de él y antes de quedarse dormida le escuchó susurrar una canción a su oído, algo así como un dulce arrullo

_My lady Sweet lady dakiaeba ii (Mi dama, dulce dama, está bien que nos abracemos)  
Kimi mo boku mo onaji da yo (Tú y yo somos iguales)  
Oh lady My lady waratte okure (Oh dama, mi dama, por favor sonríe)  
Kimi mo boku o aishiteru (Tú también me amas)_

Varios minutos después Haruhi abrió lo ojos, se sintió completamente descansada. Seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida, miró a Tamaki desde abajó y le pareció encantador, jamás había sentido tal cosquilleo con ninguna otra persona en toda su vida. Se separó de él para estirarse y terminar de despertar por completo. Él la miraba con ternura al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

-¿Descansaste bien?

-Si n.n, ¿ya vamos a llegar?

-Pues ya hemos entrado a Kioto, creo que estaremos en Gion en unos 20 minutos

-¡Perfecto!-dijo ella emocionada y se lanzó sobre él con un abrazo y un tierno beso, que sonrojó al chico rubio mientras correspondía apretándola más fuerte contra él

En lo que restó del viaje ambos permanecieron en completo silencio mientras miraban el paisaje desde la ventana y disfrutando de la simple idea de estar juntos. En su mente Tamaki pensaba en lo fascinante que sería ese viaje; puesto que era un amante de la cultura japonesa, en su propio cine mental se había dibujado la figura de Haruhi usando el maravilloso kimono que Arthur Golden había descrito, en un hermoso paisaje lleno de cerezos, bebiendo juntos el té y jurándose amor eterno. Brillando como nunca lo había hecho, besó la frente de Haruhi pensando que haría real esa fantasía en cuanto estuvieran en Gion; cuando de repente pudo ver a lo lejos los techos de las famosas casas de té de las que tanto había leído; una extraña emoción se apoderó de él…pues las que pensó que serían la mejores vacaciones de su vida, estaban apunto de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto estuvo de pie y fuera de la limosina, lo primero que hizo Haruhi fue estirar sus piernas; el viaje de Tokio a Kioto había sido más largo de lo que se esperaba. Sin dejar de sonreír, miró el hotel en que se alojarían los siguientes días, era una enorme mansión con arquitectura tradicional y acabados en madera…que decepcionó un poco a la chica, pues pensaba que ese estilo lucía mucho mejor en las casas con menor tamaño; aún así no dejaba de parecerle una construcción sorprendente.

-… ¿Me pregunto cuantas personas podrán alojarse ahí?-pensó en voz alta

-Kyouya dijo que esta planeado para mil personas-contestó Tamaki a sus espaladas-pero esta ocasión esta reservado sólo para nosotros…

_¿Dijo Kyouya?_ Pensó ella mirando sorprendida a Tamaki, un ligero temor se adueñó de su interior _¿Kyouya también vendrá?...pero Mei dijo… _

_-_¿Mei?, ¡cierto! ¿Dónde quedó Mei?

-Que mal me haces sentir Haruhi-dijo la chica en cuestión saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión acompañada del menor de los gemelos-…en fin, te entiendo, cuando me cambie de limosina estabas tan dormida que ni cuenta te diste que subimos el equipaje de todos en la que tu estabas

-Vamos Mei, no seas así-alegó Tamaki defendiendo a su novia-en cuanto tú entraste en la otra limosina, te quedaste dormida al instante -.-

-Bueno no importa…-dijo Kaoru calmándolos a todos antes de que se iniciara un pleito _Los únicos que podemos causar ese tipo de situaciones somos nosotros_-Me preguntó que los puedo haber retrasado, ¡oh! Parece que ahí vienen

Todos voltearon a mirar en la misma dirección en la que el gemelo miraba, por el camino se acercaba una tercera limosina. Haruhi, traicionada por su subconsciente, comenzó a respirar por la boca; las personas que la conocía bien sabían que esto sólo se podía significar una sola cosa: se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa. Y con justa razón, de sólo pensar en las personas que bajarían de ese automóvil. En unos cuantos segundos, la limosina se detuvo frente a ellos, la chica seguía paralizada, pensó en inventar una excusa pero no se le venía nada a la mente y cómo única reacción tomó la mano de Tamaki, y él como respuesta la rodeó con su brazo, eso la hizo sentirse más segura.

Le pareció eterno el momento en que la puerta se abrió lentamente. Al interior del carro se veía sólo oscuridad, cuando de repente…

-¡¡Waaay!!-gritó Honey al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el carro de un brinco-¡¡Usa-chan, por fin hemos llegado!!

-Sempai, eres el menos indicado para decir eso…-dijo Hikaru saliendo del carro

-¡Hikaru! Tardaste años en llegar-alegó Kaoru el mismo tiempo que se acercaba a recibirlo

-En serio lo sentimos…es que tuvimos que hacer unas cuantas paradas-y se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo, y terminar su dialogo con un tono de voz meloso- Kaoru…perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo sólo…

-Hikaru…-contestó el otro con lágrimas en los ojos

-Waaay…esto, es que ¿saben?-dijo Honey sempai atrayendo la atención de todos-usa-chan y yo teníamos mucha hambre así que tuvimos que hacer unas cuantas paradas…por cierto Tama-chan…-dijo bajando la voz y acercándose al oído de Tamaki para decirle casi en secreto-¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentra el baño?...

-Claro-contestó soltando una pequeña risita-vamos, te guiaré hasta ahí

Tamaki se separó de Haruhi y entró junto con Honey y Mei-chan a la mansión. Haruhi permaneció en el mismo lugar en el que estaba desde que la última limosina apareció. Había visto descender a Honey y a Hikaru, pero no había despegado los ojos de esa puerta. Sintió un pequeño alivio y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible. Dio la media vuelta para entrar a la mansión junto con los gemelos cuando interrumpió su trayecto al ver a Hikaru regresar a la limosina

-Cierto, cierto, casi lo olvido-dijo él riendo y metiendo medio cuerpo en el auto. Ella lo siguió con la mirada _¿Qué se le habrá olvidado?_, pensó intrigada mirándolo atentamente. Oyó a Hikaru decir algo dentro del automóvil, y después lo vio salir de nuevo-¡Listo!, vámonos Kaoru

Haruhi oyó a los gemelos entrar a la mansión a sus espaldas. Permaneció curiosa frente al auto unos cuantos segundos más, y al no notar movimiento alguno, decidió entrar también a la mansión. Estaba apuntó de girar sobre si misma, pero un ruido atrajo de nuevo su atención hacia el mismo lugar y miró por dentro una figura apunto de salir…

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido-se excusó el moreno saliendo torpemente, pensando que aún estarían todos esperándolo, pero para su sorpresa se encontró de frente sólo con ella

-¿Ta…Takashi?-exclamó ella más que preguntando, se había quedado congelada ante la figura que le había quitado el sueño en las noches anteriores

-…Buenos días…Haruhi-dijo él ofreciendo una amable sonrisa

-Buenos días sempai-respondió ella para no ser grosera, pero de inmediato le dio la espalda y entró corriendo a la mansión. Él sólo la vio alejarse al mismo tiempo en que pensaba que había sido una mala idea aceptar la invitación de Tamaki

_Aún así…tenía muchos deseos de verla una vez más_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ya Haruhi!...tranquila-dijo Mei sentada desde la cama en el cuarto que les habían asignado a ambas

-No Mei-dijo ella yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación como león enjaulado-es que creí que sería diferente…no, no supe como reaccionar…yo…

Se tiro en la cama junto a Mei sin terminar su frase. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía sacarse a Takashi de la cabeza; recordando aquel beso, el día en que lo conoció, el instituto, su casa, la playa, Karuizawa, el beso otra vez _No, no y no, esto no esta bien _Pensó apretando más los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si con esto pudiera borrar cualquier recuerdo de Takashi. Se levantó de repente hasta quedar sentada junto a su amiga, tenía la mirada perdida y su rostro lucía muy pálido.

-…Haruhi…-dijo Mei muy preocupada, al verla así se dio cuenta que tan grave era el asunto realmente. Sin previo aviso volteó a verla, gruesas lágrimas hacían que sus hermosos ojos cafés tuvieran un brillo especial que jamás había visto en ella, una de ellas escapó rodando por su mejilla y como si fuera una señal que esperaba, Haruhi se lanzó sobre ella dejando salir al resto

-Mei, tengo miedo-dijo apretando a su amiga buscando consuelo alguno-soy feliz con Tamaki, muy feliz…pero no entiendo, no entiendo por que me siento así cada vez que miro a Takashi, ¡no quiero sentirme así!...no quiero

-Haruhi…-respondió devolviéndole el abrazo con una mano y con la otra acariciándole la cabeza-no sé que decirte exactamente, pero primero que nada debes de tranquilizarte, ¿ok?

Haruhi asintió con la cabeza y secó las lágrimas con sus manos al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Mei. Como agradecimiento le ofreció una sonrisa nostálgica y suspirando la abrazó de nuevo

-¡Cierto!-dijo Mei emocionada casi gritando mientras miraba su reloj-Tamaki me pidió que te dijera que te espera en el recibidor en cinco minutos, quiere llevarte de paseo por Gion

-… e.eU… ¿cinco minutos?...

-Así que date prisa-dijo empujando a Haruhi hacia el baño- lávate esa cara, cámbiate de ropa y ponte bonita para él

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su amiga, Mei sólo pudo sonreír _Este paseo con Tamaki le hará bien, y le hará darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos n.n_ Se acercó al closet y buscó un poco de ropa adecuada para ella y para su amiga. Tenía planeado salir a dar un paseo con los hermanos Hitachiin, a quienes hizo prometer que no se entrometerían en la "cita" de Tamaki y Haruhi por ningún motivo. Se encontraba arreglando su cabello cuando oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta

-Adelante

-Mei-chan…-dijo el rubio asomándose por la puerta

-Oh, Haruhi esta apunto de salir, estará contigo en unos minutos

-No es eso-replico él aún asomado desde la puerta-sólo venía a decirte algo-y con un gesto indicó a Mei que se acercara hasta donde él estaba y empezó a hablar casi en susurro-Quiero avisarte que no te devolveré a Haruhi hasta el amanecer, así que no te preocupes por que seguramente no llegará a dormir…No hay problema, ¿cierto?

Mei lo miró sorprendida y pensó en negarse…pero de repente una idea brillante se le vino a la cabeza. Una cita de ese "tipo" era justo lo que su amiga necesitaba para aclarar todas sus dudas y olvidarse de Takashi de una vez

-No te preocupes, está bien-respondió ella mirándolo con complicidad-…pero una cosa sí te advierto, ¡no obligues a Haruhi a hacer algo que ella no quiera! ¡¡ ¿Entendido?!

-Claro o.o-contestó el otro sin entender a lo que Mei se refería-entonces dile a Haruhi que la espero allá abajo

Orgullosa de si misma, vio a Tamaki desaparecer por las escaleras. Si Ranka se llegaba a enterar de eso, seguramente la mataría…_ ¿Pero que más da?_ Si lo único que realmente importaba era la felicidad de Haruhi. En los siguientes minutos se encargó de arreglar a su amiga lo mejor que pudo hacer con sus recursos, no fue difícil pues el encanto natural que poseía le ayudaba en todos los aspectos, y aún a pesar de haber llorado tanto, sus ojos lucían radiantes como siempre. Y cual madre orgullosa, la dejó irse con Tamaki por las calles de Gion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Uhhh… ¡Fresa!

-¡Exacto mi querida fresita!, eres muy buena para esto

A las orillas de Gion, Haruhi y Tamaki jugaban como dos niños pequeños en una tienda de helados. Ella con los ojos cerrados adivinaba el sabor del helado que Tamaki ponía en su boca. Podía ser algo muy ridículo sin embargo lo más sorprendente es que ambos se divertían como nunca, después de todo era esa inocencia y esas ocurrencias que Tamaki tenía lo que habían enamorado a Haruhi

-Uhhh… ¡Chocolate!-exclamó al sentir el frío en sus labios-muy dulce por cierto

-¡Por supuesto!, tan dulce como nuestro amor y tan…

-Prefiero el amargo-dijo Haruhi cortando repentinamente la inspiración del rubio

e.eU

MALAS INTENCIONES: 0

-¡Perfecto!-continuó él reponiéndose rápidamente-Ahora probemos el siguiente

Haruhi espero ansiosa con los ojos cerrados el frío sabor del siguiente helado…pero no fue precisamente frío lo que sintió. Era calor, el calor de los labios de Tamaki contra los de ella, besándolos suavemente, saboreando cada milímetro, disfrutando cada segundo.

-Chocolate otra vez-dijo Haruhi riendo aún con los ojos cerrados

-¿De verdad?...pues a mi me supo a fresa

Haruhi abrió sus ojos y miró a Tamaki sonriéndole complacida, gesto que hubiera hecho que a cualquiera le temblaran las piernas, pero él sólo se tambaleó un poco recuperando su postura de inmediato.

Así pasaron las horas. Después de que cada quien comió su respectivo helado, decidieron dar un paseo por el pequeño distrito. Por cada paso que daba, Tamaki se sorprendía más y más con lo que encontraba a su paso, pero decidió reservarse todo eso para el día siguiente; ese día era sólo de Haruhi y de él. Terminaron sentados en una banca frente a un puente debajo del cual cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo, los faroles comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco y fue así como decidieron regresar al hotel. Cuando estuvieron ahí Haruhi pensó que Tamaki la llevaría hasta a su habitación, pero en lugar de eso él, sin soltarle la mano, la llevo hasta un jardín en la parte trasera del hotel que Haruhi no había visto antes. Era bastante bello, con cerezos y una pequeña laguna artificial con todo el estilo oriental que Tamaki amaba

-Es hermoso…

-Y eso no es todo mi querida fresita, aún falta lo mejor ¡vamos!-y tirando de su brazo la llevo hasta una pequeña colina que se encontraba el fondo del jardín, antes de empezar a subirla por un pequeño camino Tamaki volteó a mirarla de repente-pero antes…debes de prometerme que por ninguna razón mirarás hacia atrás, ¿ok?, te tengo preparada una sorpresa n.n

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos continuaron caminando colina arriba tomados de la mano. Anduvieron por una vereda cubierta por más y más cerezos; la noche ya había entrado por completo lo cual hacía lucirla más encantadora, pues pequeños faroles encendidos guiaban su camino. Tamaki se detuvo de repente y le pidió que cerrara los ojos, ella dudo un poco…pero después de todo, se trataba de Tamaki, así que unos segundos después cumplió su petición. Se dejó guiar unos pasos más colina arriba y después giraron hacia la derecha y continuaron caminando algunos pasos más hasta toparse con algo que parecía ser una banca, se sentó ayudada por Tamaki y después lo sintió sentado a su lado.

-Listo-escuchó decirle-puedes abrir los ojos en el momento que quieras

Haruhi abrió sus ojos lentamente. Lo que vio fue hermoso, desde lo alto una enorme alfombra rosa de cerezos cubría a Gion casi por completo, se lograban ver algunos techos de las casas de té iluminados por una brillante luz, que parecían cientos de luciérnagas en un campo de flores que resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Ese paisaje la lleno de emoción y volteó a ver al chico que tenía al lado y se lanzo de él para abrazarlo fuertemente, una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla

-Tamaki…-dijo con la voz temblorosa

Secó disimuladamente su mejilla húmeda, y se apretó más contra él pensando en lo tonta que había sido al perder el sueño de Takashi, si el único dueño de su corazón era aquel rubio que permanecía a su lado, con el único que sentía esa inexplicable emoción que le recorría el cuerpo completo; se dedico una pequeña sonrisa a sí misma y cerró los ojos de nuevo, hasta el momento en que sintió que él la separaba de su lado.

-Haruhi-comenzó el viéndola de frente-quiero decirte que…en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, he aprendido muchas cosas contigo. Fue por eso mismo que te traje hasta este lugar a admirar este hermoso paisaje nocturno, por que gracias a ti he entendido que lo que más importa en la vida son los momentos que nos da, los recuerdos que tenemos con las personas que queremos, estar juntos y felices…lo material ya no importa tanto. Y te doy gracias por eso…por que soy mas feliz así, y por que me doy cuenta ahora…que los plebeyos como tú son gente feliz…

e.eU

_¡¡ ¿Por qué tenía que terminar tan hermoso discurso así?! _Bueno, no importaba eso, conocía a Tamaki y sabía la intención con que dijo todo aquello, así que ella también quedó agradecida, y demostrándoselo con un tierno beso, permanecieron así un rato más. Le hubiera gustado que fuera algo eterno, quería olvidarse de todo, el instituto, de Gion, de Kyouya, de Takashi, para quedarse sólo con él…pues en el fondo, aún temía al porvenir.

_Doushite mo aisaretai (Pase lo que pase quiero ser amada)  
Doushite mo anata ga... Anata no kokoro ga hoshii (Pase lo que pase, a ti... Deseo tu corazón)  
Sono tame nara kizutsuitatte kamawanai (Para lograr eso, no importa si salgo herida) _

Pasó un tiempo, tal vez horas. Haruhi estuvo llorando en silencio sin que Tamaki se diera cuenta; una mezcla extraña de miedo, nostalgia y emoción la envolvían cada que el le ofrecía una caricia o le besara la frente.

-Bien-dijo él de repente- es hora de que continuemos nuestro camino

-… ¿Continuemos?...-no es que estuviera cansada o que quisiera regresar ya, todo lo contrario, pero…-pero Mei-chan…

-Ah mi querida fresita, por ella no te preocupes n.n confía en mi, ¡vamos!

Tomados de la mano, regresaron a la misma vereda por la que habían llegado. Al estar con los ojos cerrados, Haruhi no se había percatado de que aquel camino continuaba subiendo más arriba del mirador. Caminaron guiados por los pequeños faroles hasta que toparon por una pequeña cerca de madera, junto a ella, había una pequeña caseta de vigilancia vacía. Tamaki abrió la puertecilla de la cerca e invitó a Haruhi a pasar hacía lo que era algo así como un bosquecillo, dieron unos pasos hasta llegar a un jardín llano rodeado de árboles.

-Bueno n.n he aquí la segunda sorpresa de la noche…mira hacia arriba

Y antes sus ojos, apareció un paisaje aún más hermoso que la alfombra de cerezos. La luna parecía más grande que de costumbre en incluso creyó poder tocarla con las manos, pero lo más hermoso eran las millones de estrellas que el cielo despejado de esa noche permitía observar.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó Tamaki sentado en el pasto

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarme esto?…muchas gracias-respondió ella sentada junto a él y con la cabeza recargada en su hombro

-Menos mal u.u

-¿Hah?

-Bueno es que…como ya sabes, este hotel nos pertenece a Kyouya y a mí, ambos trabajamos muy duró para poder realizar este proyecto y…

-… ¿y…?

-Y cuando vi este jardín por primera vez…pues le comenté a Kyouya que…quería regalártelo -.-U

-¿HAH? Pero… ¿en que estabas pensando?...yo no…

-Si ya se, yo tampoco creía que Kyouya aceptara

-…no quería decir eso…

-Pero, ¿sabes? Ayer me hablo por teléfono y n.n dijo que no había problema, ¡ah! Y también se disculpo por no poder venir. Así que, mi querida fresita, te he traído hasta aquí para decirte que todo el jardín que este dentro de la cerca, es tuyo; puedes hacer con el lo que quieras, si te sientes sola o triste, o simplemente quieres venir a recostarte, ¡lo que sea!, es tuyo, y cuando no estemos en Gion, tendré a gente aquí cuidándolo por ti, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Tamaki o.o, yo no puedo aceptar esto; es algo en lo que Kyouya y tu trabajaron…se me hace injusto

-Pero ya te dije que Kyouya accedió, no hay ningún problema

-Aún así, no puedo Tamaki…lo siento

-Uhhh…-dijo él poniéndose pensativo, segundos después una sonrisa picarona apareció en su rostro y mirando fijamente a Haruhi-y… ¿si te convenzo?

-Inténtalo-dijo ella retándolo

Y sin previó aviso, se lanzo sobre ella tirándola completamente en el pasto y a atacarla con cosquillas. Haruhi reía, más que de las cosquillas, de la situación; ella se defendió de la misma forma

-¿Te convencí?-dijo momentos después acariciándole el cabello, con las piernas y brazos apoyadas en el pasto para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella

-Uhhh, ¡no!, sabes que las cosquillas no funcionan conmigo

-Entonces, intentare de esta forma- la abrazó y de un tirón cambiaron de posición, ahora ella estaba sobre él. Se miraron por unos segundos-que bonita eres…

Haruhi se sonrojo y tímidamente agachó un poco la mirada. Tamaki le sonrió y tomó su rostro para acercarlo al suyo y besar sus labios poco a poco. Recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo entero, ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Lo demás es lo de menos, momentos después tendidos en el pasto entre besos y suspiros, los dos miraron la grandiosa luna llena como si fuera cómplice y protectora. Era tan grande que casi podían tocarla con las manos.

-Tamaki-dijo ella acurrucada contra el pecho desnudo de él

-¿Si?-contestó apretándola más fuerte con sus brazos

-No, nada-y cerró sus ojos soltando un fuerte suspiro

_Hajimete jibun ni mukatte uso o tsukazu (Por primera vez he amado siendo sincera conmigo)  
kowagarazu ni aiseta koto ga ureshii (sin mentir, sin temor, y estoy feliz por eso)  
Mou daijoubu... (Ya estoy bien...)_

-Gracias a ti…-dijo casi en susurro-puedo acariciar la luna

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas de la autora:

Waaa perdón por la tardanza!!

Aki el 3er capitulo de MENTA, muy tierno me encanta esta pareja de TamakiXHaruhi,. No puedo evitarlo

Pero bueno, quieren saber que pasara después con Takashi?? Ah pues continúen leyendo y verán

Aclaraciones necesarias:

A Happy ending, es la canción que Tamaki le canta a Haruhi, en realidas es una canción de Maaya Sakamoto, quieren escucharla? Pues den clik en el sig link

/people/7OXXPu/music/7jzqdiPU/maayasakamotoahappyending/

(si no sale completo el link al momento de publicarlo escriban http:(dos diagonales)(diagonal)people(diagonal)7OXXPu(diagonal)music(diagonal)7jzqdiPU(diagonal)maayasakamotoahappyending

O péguenlo en su navegador, la estrofa que canta esta en el minuto 0:44 de la canción

Dive, tmb de Maaya Sakamoto una canción que se adapta musicalmente a esta parte del fic en que salió, tmb les dejo el link

/people/RTeOTq/music/CRV49Kyy/maayasakamotodive/

(http:(doble diagonal)(diagonal)people(diagonal)RTeOTq(diagonal)music(diagonal)CRV49Kyy(diagonal)maayasakamotodive/

Esta canción me gustaría que la escucharan completa por que tiene arreglos musicales muy lindos y se adapta a la perfección a la escena pero por si quieren solo escuchar las partes que se encontraban en los pensamientos de Haruhi, la 1er estrofa esta en el minuto 1:31, y la segunda en el 3:39

Ah tmb, Mei-chan es un personaje del manga de Ouran, para quienes no la conozcan, es la mejor amiga de Haruhi y tmb amiga del host club, hija de Mizuzu, el okama que apareció en los caps 15 y 16 del anime. La quieren conocer físicamente, pues les dejo link a mi MF

/haruhifujiokali/20080527/felizcumpleaosyami

(http:(doble diagonal)(diagonal)haruhifujiokali(diagonal)20080527(diagonal)felizcumpleaosyami

Los que lean mi fic por mi MF, dejo los lnks ahi para que no tengan que escribir

Agradecimientos especiales: a mi prima monika por aytudarme en una parte de la redacción

Dije que este cap no sería tan largo?? Pues lo siento, me agarro la inspiración así que ya no se como vengan los que siguen

Solo les pido un poco de paciencia, acabo de entrar a la escuela y la tarea esta pesada pero espero no tardarme tanto, e que siempre les pido reviews reviews!! Onegai

Tmb aprovecho para promocionar un fic de mi amigo Erick que me ha ayudado tanto con la redacción de este fic. Para los fans de Death Note, les recomiendo "Sex Note" de Loveless-Zero aui en . Léanlo, enserio no se dejen llevar por que si entiendo que el titulo esta medio fuerte de 1eras pero enserio es un fic muy bueno!! Bueno este proyecto surgió de una alucinación que tuvimos en uno de esos super duper love love days de batiz, bueno en realidad la alucinación fue de erick y yo lo escuche, y termino convirtiéndose en un fanfic. Bueno tal vez yo tmb aporte algunos capítulos a este fic, claro si erick-sama me lo permite. (ojojo ahora entiende por que esa escena entre haruhi y tamaki??, n.n no no es cierto,

Por lo mientras yo me retiro, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo (de nuevo no revise ortografía, lo siento!!)

Eso es todo, hasta el prox capitulo

Haruhi Fujioka Li


	5. Cerezos

Una aclaración antes!!! en el cap pasado jejeje no se espanten

No hubo nada de sexo entre Tamaki y Haruhi, jeje perdonen si cree algunas confusiones jeje, no habra nada por el estilo en este fanfic...aun muajajajaja, no la vdd es q aun no se si incluire escenas de este tipo

y una cosa más

OURAN no me pertenece...yo pertenezco a Ouran

**CEREZOS**

Ambos caminaban descalzos por el pasillo que guiaba a cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se dirigían una sonrisa de complicidad. Los primeros rayos del sol cruzaban las ventanas cuando Tamaki se despidió con un beso de Haruhi dejándola en la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando él se hubo ido, corrió a su cama y se tiró ahí, no sentía cansancio, al contrario, se sentía soñada e inevitablemente sonreía. Quiso meterse a las cobijas a dormir un rato pero pensó que era necesario darse una ducha primero, y así lo hizo. Entre agua y nubes de vapor recordó la hermosa noche que había pasado, aún podía sentir los besos que Tamaki le había dejado grabados cual tatuajes en la piel y se sintió sonrojar. Salió del baño con su pijama puesta y sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Mei-chan…pero demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba sentada ya en su cama con cara de expectación y curiosidad

-Ah, Mei…-se quejó Haruhi dejándose caer en su cama-prometo que te contare todo, pero en serio, necesito dormir

-Me lo suponía-respondió la otra un poco desilusionada-pero bueno, supongo que debió de ser una noche agotadora, ¡¿no?!

-Claro-respondió la castaña sin entender a lo que su amiga se refería

-Bueno, pero antes de que te duermas, ayer por la noche te llegó eso-agregó señalando hacia un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que se encontraba sobre una mesita en medio del cuarto

Al verlo, Haruhi se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia él, pensando emocionada que sería una sorpresa más de su querido novio. Cuando llegó donde se encontraba, se detuvo a admirarlo por un rato al mismo tiempo que buscaba una tarjeta, hasta que dio con ella, la tomo entre sus manos y se apresuro a abrirla. Mei se había acercado también curiosamente para ver lo que decía, ambas se quedaron desconcertadas con el mensaje, definitivamente no era un regalo de Tamaki, pues en ese pequeño pedazo de papel solo había tres palabras que decían:

"OK, LO SIENTO"

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Mei intrigada

Ambas se quedaron pensando en silencio, y como por arte de magia, se les vino una idea.

-¡Takashi!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-¿Crees?-preguntó Mei

-No lo se….supongo que si-sonrió Haruhi, si se trataba de Takashi, nada podía hacerla más feliz, ¡todo estaría resuelto ya!

-Bueno, esperemos que sí. Por lo mientas duerme un rato-dijo llevando a su amiga hacia su cama y sentándose junto a ella-no entiendo como has aguantado hasta estas horas, ¡bueno!, la verdad yo no se mucho sobre el tema, pero quería preguntarte si…

Interrumpió su frase al darse cuenta que su amiga ya estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió al verla descansar así, tranquila, feliz con Tamaki.

_Definitivamente, todo ya está bien…ah en verdad me alegro _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanto de la cama como a las diez de la mañana. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue otro gran ramo de rosas rojas, situado en la mesa junto al anterior. Se apresuro hasta llegar a él y buscar de nuevo la tarjeta. Al encontrarla la abrió emocionada. El mensaje era igual de corto y extraño que el anterior

"OK, PERDONAME"

Haruhi sonrió para sí misma pensando en Takashi. Ahora que ambos habían reconocido su estúpido error, todo se arreglaría con solo hablarlo de frente, aclarar las cosas y recuperar la amistad que antes tenían, así ella podría ser feliz con Tamaki, y él…¿Y él? ¿Qué era lo que Takashi sentía?....se sintió muy egoísta por un momento, pero todo se solucionaría hablando.

Acomodo su cuarto, se arregló un poco y corrió escaleras abajo hacia el comedor, esperando encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos. Y así lo hizo, encontró a todos desayunando metidos en una conversación muy amena. Tamaki al verla llegar sonrió y se apresuro a ponerse de pie para llevarla hasta su asiento a su lado.

-Buenos días a todos -saludó Haruhi al estar sentada

-¡Buenos días Haru-chan! Oh, estabas muy agotada ¿cierto?, tardaste años en bajar

-Esto…si un poco sempai

-Uh me preguntó que estuvo haciendo anoche-dijo Kaoru con un tono de voz malicioso

-Kaoru, ¿te has enterado de eso?...Tamaki ha sido el último en despertarse hoy-respondió Hikaru siguiendo el juego de su hermano

-¡Oh! No me digas eso, así que él también estaba cansado, ¿no?

-¿Será acaso que…?

-Hikaru, basta-fue interrumpido por una voz seria que los dejos helados a todos

-¿Mori-sempai….?-preguntó Kaoru intrigado al ver q el chico en cuestión incluso se había puesto de pie para detener lo que Hikaru estaba diciendo

-No, no Kaoru-dijo su gemelo apenado-yo…lo siento

Todos miraron la escena sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando Takashi se sentó de nuevo, nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra y el ambiente se había tensado. Haruhi permaneció quieta, se puso pálida y su mirada viajaba de Hikaru a Takashi, de Takashi a Hikaru; estaba tan nerviosa q al sentir una mano sobre la suya dio un pequeño salto. Volteó para encontrarse con la mirada tranquilizadora de Tamaki, él le sonrió y ella sonrojada le devolvió el gesto.

-Y bien…-dijo Mei rompiendo el silencio y dirigiéndose a Tamaki, quien volteó a verla sin soltar la mano de Haruhi-ahora que estaremos un tiempo aquí… ¿A que nos dedicaremos?, digo, Gion es un lugar hermoso pero será aburrido después de una semana… ¿No creen?

-Totalmente de acuerdo-contestaron los gemelos a la vez

-Esperaba q preguntaran eso-dijo Tamaki emocionado-tengo todo un plan elaborado para trabajar en estas inolvidables vacaciones. Que incluye asistir a las peleas de zumo, danza tradicional, paseos en _rickshaw_, visitas a casas de té, caminatas bajo pos cerezos, y lo más importante ¡la cafetería del Host!

-…. ¿La cafetería del host?

-Por supuesto-prosiguió el rubio-¿O acaso creían q el lugar donde están desayunando se atenderá sola?, no se preocupen, no será un trabajo difícil…es sólo hacer lo que siempre hacemos en el host, además nos turnaremos de acuerdo al horario q Kyouya diseñó para nosotros, no tendremos q trabajar diario.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta diseñado ese horario?-preguntó Mei no muy convencida

-¡Sencillo!, trabajaremos sólo de lunes a jueves. De viernes a sábado los empleados del hotel serán los encargados de atenderla. Todos los viernes yo me encargaré de hacer los preparativos para el fin de semana…aunque de vez en cuando le pediré ayuda a uno o dos de ustedes…pero bueno, los sábados y domingo realizaremos las actividades que antes les mencione. Y como Kyouya dijo que sería algo muy ineficiente estar todos trabajando al mismo tiempo así que…Mei, Hikaru y Kaoru trabajaran aquí los lunes y miércoles; Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, mi fresita y yo trabajaremos aquí los martes y jueves, ¿Qué les parece?....

:D

….silencio…

:D

…más silencio…

:D

-¿Y que ganaremos nosotros?-pregunto Kaoru de repente

…Bueno como todo esto fue planeado por Kyouya dijo que este será su trabajo voluntario en forma de agradecimiento por permitirles que estén alojados aquí de forma gratuita

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!!

-Ese maldito sempai-dijo Hikaru alegando-sólo puede pensar en dinero

-Nee, pero ya sabíamos que Kyo-chan es así, incluso esperábamos algo así, lo comentamos cuando veníamos de camino para acá Hika-chan. A mi parecer se me hace algo justo, incluso creo que Kyo-chan se portó algo generoso…

-¿Kyouya generoso?-pregunto Mei casi riendo

-Bueno para tratarse de Kyo-chan creo que si es algo medianamente generoso. Además creo que será algo muy divertido pasar este tiempo con ustedes, sería una linda despedida antes de que Takashi y yo nos vayamos de Ouran…

Nadie lo había pensado de esa forma. De repente los hermanos Hitachiin sintieron un remordimiento de conciencia, pues habían pensado ya en negarse rotundamente a la propuesta de Kyouya.

-Está bien-dijo Haruhi sonriendo-pueden contar conmigo

-Y… ¿Puedo contar con el resto de ustedes?-pregunto Tamaki

Uno a uno fueron asintiendo a su forma, los gemelos un poco de mala gana, Mei muy resignada, Honey saltando y riendo con su usa-chan, y Takashi tan sereno como siempre, pero una extraña sonrisa invadía su rostro.

-¡Perfecto!-grito Tamaki emocionado-comenzaremos mañana mismo, aunque…mañana tengo que ir a Kioto por los uniformes , ¿no hay problema si trabajan así el primer día?

-No te preocupes Tama-chan-se apresuro a contestar Honey- era miércoles, obviamente les tocaba trabajar a ellos al próximo día-nosotros estaremos bien así

-Muchas gracias sempai n.n, bueno hoy todos tenemos el día libre, así que pueden hacer lo que sea en el día, pero en la noche tendremos una cena del Host en una casa de té cercana. Será una cena de gala que organizó Kyouya con algunos a socios del hotel, les conviene estar ahí así que tómense su tiempo ¿Vale?

Todos asintieron y prosiguieron con su interrumpido desayuno. Al mismo tiempo q todos hablaban y comían, Haruhi permanecía concentrada en sus pensamientos. Mei y los gemelos estarían libres al próximo día, Tamaki estaría en Kioto, así que sólo sería cuestión de distraer a Honey-sempai por un momento para que ella pudiera aclarar las cosas con Takashi… ¿pero cómo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Entonces estuviste dormida aquí todo el día?

-Sí Mei-contestó Haruhi desde el baño-Tamaki me pidió que saliéramos, pero la verdad es que yo me sentía muy cansada así que me vine a dormir aquí, fue todo lo que hice en el día

-Sí claro-contestó la otra sarcásticamente-¿Entonces por qué encontré a Tamaki aquí?

-Bueno pues por que el también estaba cansado pero no quería estar sólo, así que vino aquí y…dormimos

-¿Y que hicieron antes de dormir?

-…Nada

-¿Segura?

-Mei… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

-¡Nada! Sólo que si ayer pasó algo que los dejó muy agotados a ambos…puede que hoy…

-Mei-la interrumpió Haruhi riendo-Según tú… ¿Qué pasó ayer?

-Pues…no sé cómo decirlo, ustedes dos… ¿Dieron un paso más adelante?

-Ay Mei-volvió a reír Haruhi-ni ayer ni hoy, ni en mucho tiempo pasará algo así con Tamaki, ¿Entendido?

-Claro, y entonces ¿Por qué tanto cansancio?

-Bueno pues no dormimos, es obvio que hoy estaríamos cansados

-e.e ¿Y por qué Tamaki venía sin camisa anoche?

-Hacia calor

-¿Calor en Gion?

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que hubo besos y abrazos, pero ya, además comienza a sentirse el calor por la temporada en la que estamos…Mei, me preocupa que no me creas, o.o temo lo que vayas a decirle a mi padre

-No, no te preocupes, te creo ¿Ya estas lista?

-Ya casi, espera un segundo…ya, ¿Cómo se me ve esto?

Mei volteó a ver hacia donde s encontraba su amiga, quien acababa de salir del baño después de ponerse su vestido. Era un atuendo sencillo, un vestido oscuro con algunos toques brillantes, cuello tipo tortuga pero con los brazos descubiertos, de largo llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas de Haruhi. Ella lucía encantadora, ese toque femenino le asentaba muy bien

-No cabe duda de que Tamaki tiene buen gusto eh-dijo Mei sonriendo

-No pensarías lo mismo si estuvieras dentro de este vestido, no sé…no estoy acostumbrada a usar cosas así

-Lo decía por ti, aunque el vestido también es lindo. Bueno ven para acá-dijo acercando a Haruhi hacia el tocador- Toma asiento, y comencemos ya que si no, se nos hará tarde, Tamaki me encomendó la misión de ponerte aún más linda, así que te peinare y también te pondré un poco de maquillaje y no quiero "peros", que está será una noche hermosa y tú tienes que lucir hermosa

Haruhi no dijo nada, sólo se limito a sentarse frente al tocador y dejar que su amiga hiciera el resto. Aunque le molestaba un poco la idea de lucir muy femenina, confiaba en el buen gusto de su amiga y sabía que ella era muy sencilla en cuanto al arreglo personal, así que no habría problema alguno. Se quedó pensando un momento en la discusión que había tenido con Mei y rió para sí misma, le parecía algo un tanto ridículo…pero había algo q no le sonaba lógico y en lo que antes no se había puesto a pensar…

-Mei…

-Dime

-¿Cómo sabes que Tamaki venía sin camisa?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me estas hablando ?

-¡Mei! ¿Estabas espiándonos?

-No, no es eso…es sólo que ya era muy tarde y no volvían, y cuando me asomé por la ventana los vi entrar al hotel y Tamaki no traía camisa

._.

-Ay Mei, no tienes idea de la noche que pasamos…en verdad no la tienes, no se qué cosas raras estabas pensando...pero bueno, creo que estoy enamorada

-¿De verdad?-pregunto la otra emocionada al mismo tiempo que cepillaba y daba forma al cabello de su amiga

-Puede que sí, y ¿sabes? Estoy muy feliz por eso n.n

-Me alegra, no tienes idea cómo…pero, mejor me doy prisa, se nos esta haciendo tarde

-OK

Permanecieron en la habitación un rato más. Cuando Mei terminó con su obra de arte, se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo. Haruhi era una chica muy linda al natural, pero un poco de maquillaje la transformaba en una espectacular belleza, y ese vestido le daba un acento de misterio que jamás se había visto en ella, pero que le quedaba de maravilla. _Caramba _Pensó Mei _Ahora entiendo por que trae a todos esos niños vueltos locos_. Haruhi se dirigió a la cama y ahí se sentó a ver a Mei arreglarse frente al tocador, y hablaron por un largo rato de temas sin importancia, esperando la hora en que tenían que partir. Después de una hora comenzaron a escuchar movimiento fuera de su habitación, los chicos del host hablando unos con otros y también pasos un poco apresurados. Mei estaba apunto de terminar, sólo le faltaba colocarse unos cuantos accesorios cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta

-¿Sí?

-Eh ¿Haruhi?-contestó la voz del menor de los Hitachiin desde el otro lado de la puerta-No te apures, no es nada, sólo dice Tamaki que te espera en el recibidor, no tardes pues parece que el ya tiene que irse

-¡¿YA?!-preguntó un poco alarmada y se puso rápido de pie dispuesta a tomar sus cosas cuando Kaoru la interrumpió de nuevo

-Si, parece que él se ira antes que nosotros, así que no hay mucho problema si aún no estas lista

Haruhi dio un suspiro de alivio y salió de la habitación. En la puerta se encontró con Kaoru, quien ya parecía estar listo pues llevaba puesto un smoking color negro y corbata verde, además de que su peinado lucía más estilizado de lo normal, parecía incluso que llevaba un poco de maquillaje en la cara lo cual hacía que sus facciones lucieran más finas de lo que ya eran, definitivamente era un chico muy guapo, todos los del host lo eran. Antes de dirigirse hacia el recibidor, Haruhi dio las gracias al chico y él le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y un sencillo halago para su apariencia, después ambos se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas. Ella bajó a paso rápido las escaleras y camino hacia al recibidor, donde se encontraba Tamaki.

Jamás había sentido tal sensación, como la que sintió al ver a Tamaki esperándola, tan bien visto como siempre, pero había algo en ese smoking blanco que lo hacía lucir mejor que nunca. Siempre le había parecido ridícula la idea de "sentir mariposas en el estómago", incluso creyó que era algo imposible…hasta ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo camino esbozando una gran sonrisa hasta donde él se encontraba. Él, al verla llegar, no pudo decir ni hacer nada hasta que la tuvo frente a él, es que simplemente quedó impactado al verla bajar por las escaleras, tanto que sólo se limito a observarla venir para guardar ese como uno de los mejores recuerdos en su memoria. Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, sólo se sonrieron, ninguno de los dos podía expresar con palabras lo que sentían en esos momentos, por eso sólo prefirieron callar, después de todo hay veces que el silencio expresa mejor los sentimientos que las palabras.

-Ay mi fresita-dijo Tamaki después de unos segundos, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Haruhi y abrazándola contra él

-Dime-respondió ella muy sonrojada con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de él

-Nada-continuó él después de plantarle un beso en la frente-es sólo que…estoy muy enamorado n.n…pero bueno, perdona si acabo con este hermoso momento, pero tengo que irme. Parece que los socios llegaron antes de lo acordado, ellos dicen que no hay problema pero no me gustaría hacerlos esperar. Además quería pedirte una disculpa de antemano, es una cena de socios…tendré que pasar el mayor tiempo de la noche con ellos.

-No te preocupes-respondió ella abrazándolo más fuerte para después separarse un poco de él sin que sus brazos dejaran de rodear la cintura del otro-el resto de nosotros nos haremos compañía

-Claro n.n, bueno, ya le deje todas las instrucciones a Kaoru, él les explicará en el camino. Además me encargaré de dejar a alguien a cargo de ti

-… ¿Á cargo? Bueno, no te retraso más. Nos vemos en un rato

-Si, hasta al rato-dijo despidiéndose

Antes de que Haruhi subiera de nuevo a la habitación, quiso quedarse con el recuerdo de los labios de Tamaki. Tenía la extraña sensación de que esa sería una de las noches más hermosas e inolvidables de su vida, jamás se había sentido así de emocionada, sonreía sin poder evitarlo y es que eso no era normal en ella, realmente algo nuevo le estaba sucediendo. Camino pensativa, pero sin dejar de sonreír, por el pasillo que la llevaba a su cuarto, cuando de repente el movimiento de una puerta abriéndose a su paso la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La sonrisa se había borrado por unos segundos de su rostro cuando vio a Takashi salir de la habitación, no es que le desagradará ver a Takashi, todo lo contario, había dejado de sonreír por la extraña emoción que sintió en su pecho al verlo. Sin duda alguna, Tamaki tenía tan buen gusto, que no se equivoco en elegir a los miembros de su club. Siempre lucían tan bien, pero definitivamente no era los mismo verlos todos los días con uniforme o ropa casual, a verlos usando un traje de gala. Ideas similares se cruzaron por la mente de ambos, ideas que se pasmaron por unos segundos en sus rostros sin poder disimularlo siquiera un poco.

-Ah…buenas noches sempai-dijo Haruhi

-Buenas noches-respondió el otro torpemente

Ella le sonrió, lo q causó un sonrojo muy notorio en el rostro de él; y ella al percatarse de esto, se sonrojó también. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer

-Este…-dijo muy precipitadamente Haruhi-creo que Mei me necesita

-Está bien-respondió el otro-nos vemos en un rato

-Si, hasta al rato-dijo Haruhi y se puso a caminar hacia su habitación sin voltear hacia atrás. Por su lado, él solo se digno a mirarla hasta verla desaparecer tras su puerta, después siguió con su camino, aún a pesar de querer salir corriendo tras ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La cosa esta así-dijo Kaoru una vez todos estuvieron dentro de la limosina q los llevaría hasta la casa de té-para entrar a las instalaciones de casa de té tenemos que cruzar sobre un pequeño puente q se encuentra sobre un riachuelo. Obviamente este auto no podrá cruzar el puente así q antes de llegar nos detendremos en un pequeño kiosco dónde tres rickshaws estarán esperándonos, tendremos que viajar en parejas, no importa el orden como se acomoden, lo único que Tamaki pidió es que el rickshaw de Haruhi fuera el último en entrar a la casa de té.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Mei un poco indignada

-Ya sabes-respondió Kaoru-esos rituales raros de sempai, cómo Haruhi es ahora su novia quiere dejarla al final para dejar encantados a los socios

-Y con justa razón, si Haru-chan hoy luce más encantadora q de costumbre, ¿nee? Entonces por disposición de Tama-chan ¡las mujeres al final!

-En eso estas equivocado sempai-lo interrumpió Kaoru-Tamaki me informó q dejaría a alguien a cargo de Haruhi por si algo ocurría. Así q ellos dos serán los últimos en entrar. Bien, ¿Quién es el encargado?

-Yo-respondió Takashi de la forma más serena q pudo

-Bien-dijo Kaoru muy emocionado-bueno pues supongo q Tamaki te dejó las instrucciones, ¿no? Aún así, vale la pena decirte que…

Las palabras de Kaoru de pronto se fueron haciendo más y más lejanas. Haruhi había quedado muy serie de repente y metida en sus pensamientos. Sabía q no tenía nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de repente de ella. En el fondo le parecía perfecto tener que quedarse sola con Takashi en el rickshaw, así podrían hablar muy tranquilamente pero aún así se preguntaba cómo se sentiría al estar sola con Takashi.

Mei notó q Haruhi comenzó a respirar por la boca, una muy mala señal q sólo delataba el nerviosismo de su amiga, ella también comenzó a preocuparse y nada disimulada abrazó a su compañera para demostrarle su apoyo. Obviamente nadie lo notó como algo grave, simplemente lo vieron como un gesto de amistad, claro, al menos eso fue lo que todos creyeron q el resto había pensado.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la limosina entró a las instalaciones de la casa de té, una construcción impresionante con todo el estilo tradicional: el puente, los amplios jardines, los cerezos hermosos, el riachuelo, el lago y un sinfín de características. El auto se detuvo junto al kiosco y uno a uno fueron bajando, dejando hasta al final a Haruhi y a Takashi, quien de la forma más amable ayudó a ella a salir del auto, y esta al sentir el contacto de sus manos le ofreció una tímida sonrisa que él devolvió enseguida; cualquiera q los hubiera visto en ese instante hubiera pensado que hacían una pareja perfecta, él todo un apuesto caballero y ella una hermosa y sencilla chica.

-Sí, ¿Tono?-dijo Kaoru respondiendo la llamada q entró a su celular

-¡KAORU!-se escuchó a Tamaki decir muy exaltado-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? LOS ¡¡¡¡SOCIOS ESTAN ABURRIENDOSE!!!! Y YA NO SE QUE MAS HACER PARA ENTRETENERLOS Y.Y

-Tranquilo Tono-dijo Kaoru tratando de calmarlo-estaremos ahí en unos segundos, solo que…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿SOLO QUE QUÉ??!!!!!!

-Bueno…-dijo Kaoru mirando a su alrededor-se supone q los tres rickshaws deberían estar aquí esperándonos, pero sólo hay uno…

-NO HAY PROBLEMA KAORU, AVISARON QUE TENDRÍAN UN RETRASO PERO EN UN MOMENTO LLEGARÁN LOS DOS FALTANTES, ¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!! NECESITO TU AYUDA AQUÍ

-De acuerdo Tono, en un segundo estaremos Hikaru y yo ahí…oh, parece que el segundo rickshaw esta llegando, tranquilo, tu salvación esta apunto de llegar-y al decir esto finalizo la llamada para dirigirse al resto-bueno, ya escucharon la histeria de Tamaki, así que Hikaru y yo nos iremos en el primer rickshaw, Honey-sempai y Mei en el q acaba de llegar, y Mori-sempai, te encargo a Haruhi en lo que llega el último; bueno Hikaru, vamos

Y así los gemelos abordaron el primer rickshaw q de inmediato se dirigió hacia la casa de té cruzando por el pequeño puente. Una vez el segundo rickshaw se colocó frente al resto, Honey-sempai de un salto subió a el y se acomodó en su lugar

-Vamos Mei-chan-gritó desde arriba al mismo tiempo q agitaba su mano con emoción-Tama-chan esta esperando q vayamos en su ayuda

Mei le respondió con una sonrisa, y antes de subir volteó a ver a su amiga con un gesto de preocupación, el último rickshaw no había llegado, ni si quiera había señales de que se acercara, ¡¡¡estaba apunto de dejar sola a Haruhi con Takashi!!!

-En un momento estaremos con ustedes Mei-dijo Haruhi esbozando la más tranquilizadora de sus sonrisas al notar la preocupación de su amiga

-Claro-respondió Mei y subió, aún a pesar de las palabras de su amiga, no podía estar tranquila, tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación

Haruhi miró al segundo rickshaw cruzar el puente e irse alejando poco a poco. A pesar de que los nervios la consumían por dentro, decidió acelerar el proceso pues pensaba que tendría apenas unos pocos minutos para aclarar las cosas con Takashi; así que muy segura de sí misma se giró hasta quedar de frente a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y al notar el incomodo silencio que se había creado de repente, ambos prefirieron mirar sonrojados hacia otro lugar, la situación se había tensado.

-¿No te parece que…-dijo ella tratando de romper el hielo-…que…es este un hermoso lugar?

-Claro…

El silencio se había hecho de nuevo, los nervios de Haruhi eran cada vez más notorios y al no encontrar algún otro tema absurdo de conversación, decidió ir directo al grano

-Bueno Takashi yo…-comenzó ella con la voz temblorosa-yo quería decirte que…bueno lo que pasó entre tú y yo…pues…yo no se…como

Comenzó a sentirse débil y vulnerable de pronto, no sabía como decirle todo a Takashi, ¡peor aún! Ni siquiera sabía que debía decirle. Agachó la cabeza para pensar poder escoger sus palabras, cuando de pronto sintió a Takashi acercarse a ella y tomar una de sus manos. Alzó su mirada, él también la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Haruhi-dijo él al mismo tiempo que llevaba la mano de ella hasta sus labios para besarla y después continuar-yo…tampoco te he podido sacar de mis pensamientos…

-¿…Co-cómo?

-Ya lo sé-continuó él-sé que está mal…pero, son sentimientos que no he podido frenar y mucho menos si tú estas cerca

-Pero…entonces…-dijo Haruhi desconcertada-…entonces… ¿las flores?... ¿qué es lo que en verdad querías decirme con las flores que me enviaste?

-¿Flores?...disculpa…yo no te he enviado nada, no me atrevería a hacerlo teniendo a Tamaki tan cerca…

-Entonces…-de repente Haruhi sintió que todo su mundo se iba cayendo poco a poco, Takashi no había enviado las flores, él problema no se había solucionado como ella pensaba, ¿Qué le diría ahora?...

-Haruhi-se apresuró a decir Takashi-no disponemos de mucho tiempo ahora…pero yo ya no puedo estar así, por eso quería preguntarte directamente… ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes?

-¿…Lo que yo siento…?-dijo ella sin encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta, la confusión había vuelto a su corazón

Sin previo aviso, Takashi tomó su delicado rostro. Lo que había pasado en el instituto estaba repitiéndose y Haruhi no pudo evitarlo…no…más bien, Haruhi no quiso evitarlo

En el silencio y sin más testigo que los Cerezos de primavera, ambos se olvidaron de que el resto del mundo existía sólo se ocupaban de disfrutar el momento al lado del otro, de los besos y los abrazos, de ese sentimiento extraño que había surgido ¿AMOR? Tal vez… ¿Qué importa por ahora?

_Sólo esperemos que el rickshaw se demore más…_

FIN DEL CAPITULO

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

LO SIENTO!!!!!!! POR DEMORAR TANTISIMO UNA DISCULPOTAAAA

AHHH LA ESCUELA ME TIENE TODA OCUPADA EN FIN

-.- aki estoy de nuevo con Cerezos, el nuevo cap de MENTA siiii

Bueno la verdad es que ya tenia hecho casi todo el capitulo desde hace meses, pero no sabía como terminarlo…mas bien, como redactar el final, jojo pero parece q la inspiración me llega mas en la madrugada

Waaaa bueno Haruhi acaba de recaer jajaja Y.Y siento horrible de hacele esto a Tamaki pero….si no fuera así la historia sería plana y auburrida

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y una disculpota por la tardanza

ACLARACIONES NECESARIAS:

RICKSHAW: Consiste de un cochecito ligero, de dos ruedas, abierto o cerrado, pero arrastrado por una persona, que va a pie o en una especie de bicitaxi. Jeje para mas info pushenle en Google RICKSHAW para q puedan ver imágenes

De nuevo no revise ortografia, lo siento!!! pero ya keria suir este cap

aun asi cualquier aclaracion necesaria escribanme a

haruhi(guionbajo)kiss(arroba)

yo con gusto aclarare dudas

Y bueno aki aprovecho para hacerle promocion a mí otra historia: Hacia el interior de la luz

Un oneshot de Tamaki y Haruhi, con un final muy triste

Basado en una historia real :D jajaja… -.-

Si pueden lo leen y bueno sin mas que decir me retiro, gracias por leer y tambien agradecer sus reviews, recuerden que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo XD asi q dejen reviews por favor

Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!! Espero q esta vez no tarde tanto en llegarme la inspiración

BYE

Haruhi Fujioka Li


End file.
